1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, more particularly to a vacuum cleaner having an apparatus for releasing a cord reel which has a handle used for a cord reel button and controls the rotation of the cord reel.
2. Prior Art
A conventional vacuum cleaner filters dust and the like through a filtering film and outputs purified air.
For convenience while moving from one spot to another spot, the conventional vacuum cleaner has a handle which is installed to rotate at a rotational axis.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional vacuum cleaner. The conventional vacuum cleaner has a wheel 100, a body 101, a handle 103, a power cord 105, and a cord reel button 107.
As shown in FIG. 1, the body 101 moves by the revolution of the wheel 100. The handle 103, which may be rotated at the rotational axis, is installed on the body 101. The handle 103 is parallel to the upper surface of the body 101 when the conventional vacuum cleaner is not in use. And the handle 103 is perpendicular to the upper surface of the body 101 when the conventional vacuum cleaner is in use. In other words, the handle 103 is coupled with the body 101 so that the handle 103 may rotate at the rotational axis between parallel position and perpendicular position to the surface of the body 101.
FIG. 2 is a partly sectional view schematically showing the constitution of the conventional apparatus for releasing a cord reel. The conventional cord-reel release apparatus has the cord reel button 107, a spring 211, a friction member 213, a spiral spring 215, a cord reel 217, and a cord reel lever 219. In addition, the body 101, the handle 103, and the power cord 105 are shown in FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, the cord reel 217 has the spiral spring 215 therein and has potential energy to rotate in one direction of taking the power cord 105 thereinto.
One part of the friction member 213 is in contact with the cord reel 217 and limits the rotation of cord reel 217. And the other part of the friction member 213 is coupled with the cord reel lever 219.
The other part of the cord reel lever 219 is coupled with the cord reel button 107. Therefore the cord reel lever 219 operates according to the cord reel button 107. At this time, the cord reel lever 219 rotates at a rotation center. One part of the spring 211 is supported by a predetermined position in the body 101, and the other part thereof is coupled with the cord reel lever 219 at the rotation center. The spring 211 causes the friction member 213 to be in contact with the cord reel 217.
With the above-mentioned constitution, the conventional cord-reel release apparatus allows the power cord 105 to be drawn out when the drawing out begins, but blocks reverse rotation of the cord reel 217 due to the spring 211 when the drawing out stops.
That is, the cord reel button is pushed down, then the cord reel lever 219 overcomes the elastic force of the spring 211. Thus the cord reel lever 219 rotates at the rotation center. As a result, the power cord 105 is retracted into the body 101 and wound on the cord reel 217.
The conventional vacuum cleaner with the above-mentioned constitution and operation has a handle and a cord reel button. Actually, it is the cord reel lever that controls the rotation of the cord reel. In other words, the cord reel button is a surplus element. As a result, the conventional cord-reel release apparatus has disadvantages in cost, productivity, and the like.